Choir Practice
by Rhiannon-Onyx Moon
Summary: In which Hungary demonstrates the effects of the Theatre Department upon the unsuspecting fangirl's psyche. Oneshot, college AU.


**Summary: **In which Hungary demonstrates the effects of the Theatre Department upon the unsuspecting fangirl's psyche. Oneshot, college AU.

**Notes: **Inspired in large part by a conversation I had a few weeks ago with my (all-girls) a cappella group, the subject of which I will leave to your imagination.

Elizaveta Héderváry, Hetalia International University's resident yaoi fangirl-cum-film major, was practically floating down the hallway of the Theatre and Film Department building. She'd just witnessed the absolute _cutest_ moment of yaoi while filming choir rehearsal for one of those school promo things on the website, a bonus for her collection of... _special_ footage.

She was even considering joining choir. Hey, if every rehearsal was like this, she could stand having less time to do classwork and... other things!

She was already beginning to personify the tenor section as an innocent uke and the bass section as a hyper, spazzy seme. Not to mention the relationships within the sections, which were so cuuute~! D'aww, that little moment between Tino and Berwald was the most adorable thing~

Not paying attention to where she was walking, she suddenly realized she was going entirely the wrong way when she opened what she thought was the door to the outside, which turned out to be the door to the theatre. To be precise, the _backstage_ door to the theatre. She was about to turn around and start walking back towards the Film wing, out of the unfamiliar territory known as the Theatre wing, when she heard voices raised on stage. Curious, she walked a little closer.

"Why can't _I _be on top?"

Her eyes widened and she automatically clapped her hands to her nose, trying not to make any noise while frantically pulling out her camera.

The other male voice muttered something Elizaveta couldn't quite make out.

"Aw, come on, you _always_ get to be on top. Why can't I do it this time?"

Elizaveta pushed the On button, forgetting all about the obnoxious little noise her camera made whenever it turned on or off.

"You know that's not-" The second voice stopped abruptly. "What was that?"

"Sounded like something electronic," said the first voice, sounding much closer to Elizaveta's hiding place. She cursed under her breath in Hungarian.

"Oh. As long as the theatre isn't going to blow up, can we go back to our conversation?"

"Sure, yeah. So what exactly is the problem with that?"

Elizaveta was mentally cheering for the uke while attempting to not get blood on her camera. Damn those stupid nosebleeds.

"First of all, it isn't even in your range."

_Aw, come on, you- wait, what?_ Elizaveta was getting the feeling that something was going on that she didn't quite understand.

"Yes it is! I can sing that G!"

Sing... G? Elizaveta was getting a worse and worse feeling about this. It was something like disappointment.

"Oh really? You told me just last week that it was too high for you."

"I can falsetto it!"

"For this duet? You-"

Elizaveta decided there wasn't much point in listening to this conversation any longer. Theatre nerds, she decided, were very strange beings, and she should be concentrating on finding a tissue rather than on eavesdropping on their conversations.

"So I'll see you tonight, then?" she heard as she walked away.

...There was a sexy purr in that voice. There was definitely a sexy purr in that voice.

Finding a tissue would just have to wait.

**A/N:** Oh, lazy lazy me, not actually telling you who the two guys were. This is because I don't actually know. XD Whichever two guys in Hetalia would be good enough friends to sing several duets together and who could both conceivably be singers... and could possibly be a pairing and possibly not...

Oh, and the bass and tenor thing? So true at my school. Also within-bass-section yaoi, so much so that my choir director often has to say "No sex in the bass section!" and if I were an anime girl, I'd be getting nosebleeds about every rehearsal. (Somehow, all or almost all of the basses are straight. It's the straight ones who do this. Don't ask.)


End file.
